


Rozmowy nocą

by Satanachia



Category: Fantastic Four - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avu shippuje nas!, Fluff, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, ale idąc tym tropem shippuje się z Avu, bo jak zwykle ludzie widzą to co chcą widzieć, co ja robię ze swoim życiem, czyli bardzo rozgarnięte rozmowy nocną porą, sugerowany spideytorch, trampolina w natarciu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy człowiek jest niemożebnie śpiący plecie różne bzdury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmowy nocą

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pisany na Turniej Świąt Wszelakich na Ziemi-75.  
> Och, no dobra, nie tyle na Turniej co dla Avu, bo trampolina.  
> Chyba jako jedyna wie o co chodzi. xD

— I wiesz, on wtedy wpada do budynku z takim chorym wrzaskiem “zabiję cię”, czy coś w ten deseń… — mamrocze ledwo przytomny Peter, kołysząc się kompulsywnie w hamaku z pajęczyn zawieszonym nad łóżkiem Johnny’ego. — I faktycznie rzuca takim, takim… — zacina się i ziewa potężnie. Przetacza się ciężko na brzuch, szukając wygodniejszego ułożenia dla obitego boku. — No takim czymś — dodaje po chwili, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie słowa, którego chciał użyć.  
  
— Yhym… — głos Johnny’ego jest przytłumiony przez poduszkę, którą tuli kurczowo do siebie, jakby była jego jedynym ratunkiem. — Takim czymś — powtarza po Peterze i ociera o poduszkę ośliniony policzek.   
  
— No takim wiesz, rzuciastym…  
  
Johnny otwiera z trudem oczy i spogląda niewidzącym wzrokiem na Petera.  
  
— Rzuciastym?  
  
— Tak, rzuciastym. — Johnny nie może się powstrzymać i zaczyna szaleńczo chichotać;  głupie słowotwórstwo nie powinno być takie śmieszne, ale jest trzecia w nocy, a oni nie spali niemal dwie doby, więc czuje się w pełni usprawiedliwiony.  
  
— Ej nie śmiej się, no ej… — burczy chłopak i rzuca w niego kulkami z sieci, co tylko potęguje rozbawienie Storma, który porzucił już poduszkę i zwinął się na łóżku w kłębek, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.   
  
— No nie śmiej się — mówi żałośnie Peter i wychyla się częściowo poza hamak, by rzucić większą kulką w głowę Johnny’ego, który jednak niewiele sobie z tego robi. — No przestań! — Peter przechyla się mocniej i nim jego umęczony umysł pojął co się dzieje wysuwa się z kokonu i z przerażonym piskiem spada na Johnny’ego, który sapie boleśnie i przewraca się z trudem na plecy, spychając z siebie spanikowanego Petera.  
  
— Beznadziejny z ciebie ścianołaz — komentuje, gdy tylko dochodzi w miarę do siebie. Peter furkocze coś w odpowiedzi.   
  
— Następnym razem nie zabij się na tej trampolinie. — Chłopak unosi z trudem głowę i spogląda na przysypiającego Johnny’ego.   
  
Chciałby spytać  _jakiej, kurwa, trampolinie?_  ale przyklejony do podniebienia język odmawia współpracy.   
  
— Bo uwielbiam cię, stary, uwielbiam — dodaje po kilku minutach Johnny, gdy Peter praktycznie już nie kontaktuje, zafascynowany krążącym po suficie światełkiem. — No kocham cię normalnie. Serio...  
  
— Śpij — przerywa mu niewyraźnie Peter i zwija się w kłębek, dociskając plecy do boku Johnny’ego, który jest zawsze tak cholernie ciepły, że gdyby mógł to zabrałby Storma do domu i używał jako kocyka.  
  
— Dobshe…   
  
Gadającego kocyka.


End file.
